Night Terrors
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: This Halloween, House is planning to scare as many people as possible, but he doesn't know that Wilson, Cuddy, and his team are also planning to scare him.


**Author's Note: My first House holiday special so please be nice. I don't own House or its wonderful characters.**

House walked into work limping worse than usual, covered in fake blood, with makeup of bruises on his face. The nurses at the nurse's station looked horrified and alarmed and were going to call for help until House burst out laughing.

"Are you okay, sir?" A nurse asked.

House wiped off some of his make-up, "Of course, I am. Scaring you all to death just cured my boredom."

Each of the nurses looked real pissed off, but House laughed to himself and got changed. It surprised several nurses and doctors that he said he wanted to make up his clinic hours. They looked at one another surprised, but handed him the files not wanting to question him and change his mind.

A female patient walked in her nose was red and she looked like she had the flu.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" House asked.

"Well, I had a runny nose, a hradache, a fever, and my throat is sore. I think I'm coming down with something bad." The lady said.

"You don't think it's the flu?"

"No, doctor that's impossible. I don't get the flu."

House pretended to run basic tests not paying too much attention and then feigned a look of utter concern.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refer you to an oncologist."

"Why is something wrong with me?!" The lady said panicked.

"You may have leukemia."

"Is that bad?!"

"Yes, it is. That's cancer you may have only months or days to live." House said lying.

The lady looked freaked out and started crying and House laughed. She looked confused for a moment having no idea it was all a trick to scare her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you don't have leukemia. You just have the flu."

The lady looked pissed and stormed out the door angrily. More patients came in and he managed to scare the majority of them. He was having lots of fun until Cuddy stormed into the clinic room angry.

"House, can you quit scaring off all the patients?" Cuddy asked frustrated.

"Maybe, when I don't have clinic duty."

Cuddy crossed her arms, "Or I can give you overtime."

House crossed his own arms, "I can steal your underwear."

"I can tell the cafeteria and Wilson not to let you have lunch."

"I can set your precious lab mice loose."

"Fine, you can be done with clinic duty today."

"Tomorrow too?" House begged.

"Maybe, I can get them to tow away your bike."

"Okay, just today then. Do you have a case for me?"

"Here," Cuddy said handing him the case file.

House went up the elevator thinking of ways to scare his ducklings. The elevator shook a little bit startling him, but he got safely to his floor. He was a bit surprised to see the hallways were completely empty.

House walked into the differential room and found it was empty too. He quickly went to Wilson's office and walked right in only to find a knife covered with blood.

He laughed, "Nice try to scare me."

Yet, when he studied the knife he realized it was definitely real blood. House's heart skipped a beat and he realized he was beginning to feel a bit afraid. He walked out of Wilson's office to discover to his horror there was a trail of blood at the end of the hallway. He went there quickly following the trail and it ended abruptly.

A man was dead on the floor covered with blood looking to have been stabbed with a knife. House double checked to make sure he was really dead and to his horror he was. House was really afraid now, yet when he tried to page anybody no one would answer. He tried to call someone to no answer either.

He tried to think logically. It could just be all a well thought plan to scare him. First, the could have used real blood and they just could have easily got the guy out of the morgue or maybe it was someone just pretending to be dead who took pills to slow down their heart rate. Either was possible. He heard a scream and rushed to the sound and saw a guy knife Wilson.

House screamed with horror and anguish until he heard a laugh. He turned towards the sound and saw his team laughing. He heard Wilson laugh to and got angry.

"Damn Wilson, you guys went through all those lengths just to scare me." House stated.

"Yep, had to pay some people a lot of money, but we pulled it off." Wilson replied.

"So I'm assuming the guy at the end of the hall is not dead."

"Nope, it just seemed like he was dead."

"Yeh, I knew that. I wasn't scared." House deflected.

"House, we all know we scared you good."

"We?"

"Well, the team, Cuddy, and the mantainance man helped."

"Well, I have to admit that was pretty good, but also really stupid. You took a lot of risk to pull off that scare."

"Since when were you concerned with risk?"

"Since when weren't you? Did Cuddy make a bet?"

"Yeh, she didn't think that we could scare you. I got three hundred bucks off of her."

"Damn."

"And the best part is we got you on video." Chase said.

"Delete it or you're fired." House said.

Chase looked a bit sad and deleted the video, "Well, at least I'll remember the look on your face."

House looked appalled and hoped this scaring him would blow over soon. It didn't.

**Author's Note: Did I go too far or was this good? I might have gone zombie apocalypse, but then realized House might fight back so I settled for this.**


End file.
